Johanna Vs Thugs
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Just a short one here about Hilda's mum protecting her from thugs. Based on an idea South Down.


**Based on an idea by ****South Down**

"'Ow was dinner Hildie," Maven asked, walking out of the restaurant with her girlfriend and her girlfriend's daughter.  
"It was great," exclaimed the blue haired child. "I didn't know Mum was the only one who could make amazing cucumber sandwiches."  
"I knew you'd love it," Johanna said. "How your vegan steak, Maven?"  
"Eh, could've been better," the purple haired librarian said. "I just enjoy spending time with my Jo-Jo."  
"Oh you," the mum said, pecking her beloved on the lips.  
"Uggh," Hilda exclaimed. She wasn't particularly a fan of romance especially at her age. "Get a room you two."

"We have a room back at the house," remarked Maven.

The three walked through the Trollberg night. All one point, they though they heard some voices, but brushed it off and kept walking. Right as they were about to reach home, 4 men came up to the 2 women and 1 girl.  
"Oh, um," Johanna stuttered. "Can we, ahem, help you gentle-" She was cut off by the men pulling out some guns.  
"Hush up bitch," said one. "Give us your money."

The 3 put their hands up, in fear.

"Okay, take it easy," the graphic artist said.

"SHUT UP" said another one. "We don't cause any trouble."

"Neither do we," Maven said, winking at Hilda.

Hilda winked back, forming some sort of energy and smoke in her hand.

"We're giving you until the count of 3 to give us your money," the leader burglar said. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6."

At this point, Hilda's fist was full of smoke and energy.

"5, 4…"

At that moment, Hilda blasted the goons with magic. Their guns fell out of their hands and all 4 of them were on the ground.

"THREE!" Hilda shouted, guiding her parent and companion into a nearby alleyway. "Keep running, this is a shortcut," said the girl.

"You never cense to amaze me, hon," her mother praised.

Some gunshots were fired at them, but luckily they missed. Maven created a force field to block the bullets.

"They're gaining on us," Maven, the ever cool headed one, said.  
The couple and daughter reached a dead end. There was a small opening in the fence in front of them. It was big enough for the girl, but not the adults.

"I can make the hole bigger, but I'd have to stop shielding," stated the witch.

The thugs tried to blast through the goth's barrier. "You ain't getting away that easy, you bitchy witch."

"Mum what do we do?" Cried Hilda.

Johanna had never seen her daughter so scared. "You go, Hilda. We'll catch up."

"I-I-I can'r mum."

"Hilda, it's not safe for you."

"I'm not leaving you."

"JUST GO!" Johanna gave her child a serious look to counter Hilda's tearful, puppy dog look. The mum's eye told her daughter to just go and that it'lll be alright.

Hilda nodded and crawled through the hole.

"I can't hold on much longer, darling," Maven said.

"Then don't," Johanna said. At that moment, she slipped off her coat and cracked her neck.

"Jo?" Maven said, seeing her significant other back up and started charging toward the thugs.

Johanna leg slide under the magical shield and kicked one of the creeps down. The mum got up and upper kicked all the guns out of their hands.

After disarming her opponents, Johanna went into a fighting stance and motioned the goons to come at her with a smirk, one of the ran at her with a left hook, she caught it and flipped him over her shoulder, a second goon came at her and was kicked in the face.

"Get her you idiots!" Snarled the leader.

The first thug got up a took out a knife, he tried to cut Johanna, but she dodged this and chopped his arm and swept him off his feet, A third thug tried to knock her out with a crowbar, but she grabbed it and threw it out of his grasp, She punched him once in the face, second in the stomach and Roundhouse kicked him.

The second thug got up and began throwing wild punches and kicks at Johanna, who block them and retaliated kneeing him in his groin and axe kicking him to the ground.

The first goon got up and tackled Johanna, she headbutted him and kicked him off.

Maven was impressed at her girlfriend's martial art abilities.

Hilda, who hadn't gotten too far from hearing the men attacking without guns, watched in awe of her mum's skill.

There was one thug left, the leader. He glared at Johanna before cracking his knuckles. Johanna and the leader circled each other following each other's movements before Johanna threw a haymaker, which he blocked and retaliated with a punch of his own that winded Johanna, He then followed with two more punches and a kick, Which she barely dodged, she retaliated with several punches and side kick, but he dodged these and kicked her in her supporting leg, causing her to fall to one knee. He then applied a chokehold to her and put a gun to her head.

"MUM!" Shrieked Hilda.

"Don't make be hurt you more," he said.

Just then, he felt a twist in his ankles and felt to his knees; freeing Johanna.

Maven was using her magic to inflict pain upon the thug. "Stay away from us. Particularly, my Johanna.."

The brunette gave one last powerful punch, knocking the man unconscious. She turnt to her daughter and girlfriend.

"Mum!" Hilda happily gleed, before running up to hug her mother. "I thought I lost you."

"I thought so too, Hilda," Johanna said.. She looked up at Maven, smile on both faces.

"You didn't tell me you knew Martial Arts," the black haired witch said.

"I have a life outside you both," Johanna joked, standing up and letting go of Hilda. "Thanks back."

"Thank you too." Maven fasined her lips on Johanna's. They kissed for half a minute, much to Hilda's disgust (though at this point, she didn't mind it considering they all almost died.).

Hilda grabs her mum's coat the three walked back home for the night.


End file.
